Dioses
by RhaenaDR
Summary: Los doce sagrados del Olimpo corren peligro, necesitan de sus descendientes. Solo la hija de Ares y Afrodita se encuentra en la tierra, en la isla de las Amazonas, Temiscira, conoce su tarea, tiene que encontrar a los sucesores.
1. Chapter 1

Me encanta la historia de los griegos y los Dioses de la antigua Grecia, incluso mi otra historia también esta basada un poco en ello (aun no la termino :P), espero disfruten esta breve historia porque solo la pienso hacer de 3 capitulos

Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mía, mía y de mi loca imaginación.

* * *

Los griegos tenían una peculiaridad para utilizar la palabra _"disfrutar"_, los espartanos habían sido invitados al festín que ofrecerían los griegos para vitorearse de una batalla que tuvieron más allá del mar negro contra sus enemigas eternas las amazonas, las hijas de Ares.

El coliseo que tenían los griegos se abrió y varios guerreros salieron dispuesto a ofrecer sus respetos al Rey antes de su contienda, alzaban los brazos orgullosos y en conjunto con sus lanzas y espadas y su gente gritaba de jubilo al verlos, había demasiados hombres en la arena, unos eran altos y flacuchos, otros eran pequeños y fornidos, pero sobre todos ellos sobresalía uno que era enorme y de cabellos grises y ojos rojos como la sangre que portaba una lanza enorme.

Sasuke que miraba todo desde las gradas en conjunto con su familia, la guardia espartana mantenía un perímetro alrededor de ellos, atentos ante cualquier señal de ataque, a pesar de años de paz entre ambas ciudades, los espartanos les mantenían cierto recelo a los griegos y la confianza no era algo que se le brindaba a un viejo enemigo, sin embargo los griegos habían incluso invitado a los espartanos a participar en la contienda, pero estos se negaron, solo venían por cuestiones políticas, los consejeros se lo habían sugerido al rey Fugaku para limar las perezas y mantener la paz.

El rey de Grecia, un antiguo ateniense, se levanto y alzó las manos para apaciguar el grito de su gente, brindó unas cuantas palabras, que Sasuke se negó a escuchar, solo miraba un punto en la arena, al parecer el día de hoy el dios Ares lo estaba seduciendo para la batalla ya que su sed de sangre parecía emerger hoy con más furia, cuantas ganas de tomar una espada e ir a la arena solo para derramar sangre.

Y hoy por fin veremos a una verdadera Diosa pelear – esas palabras llamaron la atención de Sasuke – con ustedes la hija del Dios Ares y la Diosa Afrodita – el coliseo guardo unos breves segundos de silencio - Sakura

De una plataforma de los suelos comenzó a emerger una belleza encadena de las manos y los pies, de cabellos rojos claros que cuando el sol daba con ellos se tornaban de un color mucho más claro, casi pegándole a un rosa intenso que caían como una libre cascada por su frágil espalda, un rostro angelical digna de ser llamada hija de Afrodita, ya que tal belleza solo podía provenir de digna diosa del amor y la lujuria, de ojos verdes como su madre, una figura curvilínea que solo era cubierta por una tela de seda semi transparente y descalza, sin lugar a dudas una belleza espectral.

Los ojos de Sasuke quedaron sorprendidos ante tanta belleza, por eso Ares le estaba susurrando al oído que ingresara a la contienda, no quería que derramase sangre solo así porque así, quería que ayudase a su hija, se iba a levantar, pero su hermano le hablo antes.

— No lo hagas Sasuke yo también escuche los susurros de Ares, pero podemos recuperar a su hija después de su combate

— Te recuerdo que somos hombres de guerra hermano, no de diplomacia – Sasuke iba a colocarse de pie una vez más de pie pero esta vez fue su propio padre el que se lo impido

— No intervengas Sasuke, puede que Ares nos castigue por nuestra osadía por ignorar sus ordenes, pero no creo que él sea capaz de abandonar a su propia hija, además de que las Amazonas son reconocidas por su gran estilo de combate y por ser descendientes de Ares, aunque no imaginaba ver a la hija de los dioses en una situación así.

La contienda dio inició todos los contrincantes se centraron en dos objetivos primero al gigante que sobresalía entre ellos y segundo la amazona descendientes de dioses.

Rápida y ágil la muchacha se movía esquivando y atacando a sus enemigos con las manos desnudas, al inició solo fueron golpes, ya después comenzó a utilizar las cadenas que la aprisionaban para estrangular a sus oponentes, mientras por el otro lado el joven gigante movía de manera ágil y precisa su lanza, aniquilando a sus oponentes, riéndose como un demente mientras veía el gotear de la sangre de sus enemigos.

La gente del coliseo gritaba emocionada al admirar tal contienda de masacre, siempre entre más muertes hubiera Ares y Eris los compensaría por tales sacrificios, o esos eran los consejos de un viejo anciano que le había recomendado hacer tales actos. Cuando solo quedaron el demente y la diosa sobre el arena de combate, ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea brutal donde los golpes y los puños no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de estar en desventaja por estar sin armas utilizo su arma más letal, su fuerza, y es que a pesar de su complexión pequeña, era rápida, tenía una velocidad que le permitía esquivar los brutales golpes y arremetidas, en un movimiento logró aprisionar el brazo del gigante con sus cadenas y con la fuerza que Ares ejercía sobre ella fue capaz de mandar a volar a Hidan contra uno de los muros del coliseo.

Hidan escupió sangre al sentir el impacto contra su espalda, a su diafragma se le quebraron algunos huesos y sintió como uno de estos perforaba su pulmón, cayó de lleno en el suelo, pero no se sintió intimidado, se sentía excitado ante tal hazaña.

— Cuando me bañe y beba de tu sangre me convertiré en un Dios – la voz de su locura solo hacía sentir repugnancia en Sakura, se comenzó a incorporar poco a poco, primero coloco sus antebrazos contra el suelo y alzo el rostro mostrando el rojo carmesí teñido de locura — será hasta entonces el momento, que frente a la grandiosa Hécate y el poderoso Zeus que retare a tu padre por el honor de ser llamado Dios de la Guerra – se levanto como si nada del frío suelo, respiro profundo, sostuvo con su mano derecha su lanza y con un movimiento hizo cambio de posición para arrojársela, un solo tiro, solo necesitaba ser preciso y utilizar la fuerza necesaria para enterrársela en el pecho y así asesinaría a la hija de Ares.

La lanza iba rápida y letal hacia su objetivo, todos contenían la respiración, los espartanos se encontraban excitados ante tal combate, no todos los días te mostraban a una amazona, hija de dioses, pelear ante un loco gigante, solo las mujeres espartanas procreaban hombres de verdad, valientes y honorables, hombres que vivían por el honor a su país, hijos de Heracles, amantes de la guerra y adoradores de Ares. Sasuke mantenía sus ojos fijos en la mujer que ahora comenzaba a correr directo hacia la lanza, observo cada movimiento de sus músculos, la determinación en aquellos ojos jade y el poder que emanaba aquel pequeño ser, cuando la lanza estaba a solo 57 centímetros de su cuerpo se inclino hacia el lado izquierdo, pareciendo que iba a esquivarla, pero su mano derecha sujeto la madera de la lanza y por la fuerza con la que iba dirigida la hizo dar una vuelta de 360 grados, creando una cortina de tierra, todas las miradas estaban puestas en la amazona, así que nadie noto que Hidan ya estaba corriendo hacia ella, dispuesto a clavarle su espada en la garganta, pero Sakura con su gran olfato de sangre y guerra solo necesito un movimiento, fue preciso y letal, varios veían absortos y anonadados ante la escena, ya que parecía que veían a la personificación de la guerra frente a ellos, con la belleza caracterizada por los dioses, pero con el cuerpo de un simple humano, la lanza y un cuarto del antebrazo de la mujer perforaban el pecho de Hidan, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, la lanza atravesó su pecho y arranco de sus venas y arterías principales al órgano que seguía latiendo con un desenfreno justo en la pica de la lanza.

— Pues al parecer – su mano la iba sacando poco a poco del pecho de Hidan, torturándole lentamente – no eres el apropiado para ser el sucesor de mi padre

Sakura retiro su mano ya en las ultimas, terminando con su agonía, el cuerpo de Hidan cayó de golpe al suelo tiñendo de sangre la tierra, los griegos se alzaron de jubilo ante tal cierre de contienda. Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al borde solo para mirar a la joven amazona.

_Bella y letal. _

Sakura se sintió observada y alzó la vista en busca de quien la miraba encontrandosé con dos orbes ónix que la admiraban y desnudaban.

* * *

Hasta la próxima. :))


	2. Chapter 2

Jiji se que es tarde pero ya lo termine el capitulo de hoy, espero lo disfruten, por cierto cambio de planes, si va hacer una historia larga :P ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Sakura camino sobre la arena de combate y retiro la lanza del pecho de Hidan y con su pie despego el corazón de la pica, sus ojos jade seguían mirando a los ónix, de un movimiento aventó la lanza rumbo al rostro de Sasuke, quien solo se movió a un lado evitando que la lanza lo matara, pero un pequeño rasguño apareció en su mejilla.

Se encontraba sorprendido, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—¡Llévensela! – grito furibundo el rey. Los guardias ingresaron a la arena de combate para sostener a Sakura y llevársela a las celdas. Se giro para mirar a los Espartanos — Vamos a cenar para olvidar este mal momento.

ºººººººººººº

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el montón de fango de su celda, sus brazos se encontraban extendidos sobre su cabeza con sus manos aprisionadas por unos grilletes de acero, sus pies ya no se encontraban encadenados así que estos se encontraban flexionadas en forma de cuclillas, estaba rodeada de otras celdas con presos gritándole una barbaridad de obscenidades, preguntas y afirmaciones, pero ella no les prestaba atención, su mirada se encontraba centrada en un punto en la nada, recordando las palabras de sus padres.

Flash Back

_Sakura se encontraba cabalgando sobre las tierras de Temiscira al norte de la Isla, su media hermana y mentora Tsunade, le hab__í__a encomendado suplir las labores de Shizune, esperar la embarcaci__ó__n de expedici__ó__n de las amazonas._

_Se encontraba a mitad de camino, cuando vio a dos sujetos pasearse en el bosque, no era de extra__ñ__arse que las amazonas solieran salir a jugar por los alrededores, fuera de la ciudad, pero el problema es que ah__í__ se encontraba un hombre y una mujer, el problema no era la mujer, pod__í__a ser una ciudadana de su pa__í__s, pero el hombre que hac__í__a all__í__. Desvi__ó__ a su caballo de su destino actual y se dirigi__ó__ hacia ellos, una vez que estuvo a una distancia considerable, desmonto a su caballo y se dirigi__ó__ hacia ellos. _

— _¿__Qu__é__ hacen en estas tierras? – estos se encontraban de espaldas ambos no se hab__í__an movido de su lugar desde que ella los hab__í__a visto, el hombre se encontraba cubriéndola con su capa roja de los fr__í__os vientos que soplaban en ese momento, __é__l llevaba un casco y grebas de oro en las piernas, solo una tela roja carmes__í__ cubr__í__a los atributos del hombre dejando su espalda y tórax al descubierto y sosten__í__a su lanza en la mano derecha, la primera en girar a su llamado fue la mujer . _

_Una mujer de cabellos casta__ñ__os claros y ondulados que ca__í__an hasta la mitad de sus muslos, de un rostro de rasgos finos y bellísimos, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes y pesta__ñ__as largas, __de una tez p__á__lida y lechosa, al igual que tod__a la piel de__ su cuerpo, llevaba una gargantilla de oro sobre su cuello y vest__í__a con una t__ú__nica de seda blanca y con un cintur__ó__n que le hac__í__a resaltar m__á__s sus caderas, las curvas de su cuerpo y su complexi__ó__n delgada. Sakura abri__ó__ sus ojos sorprendida ante tanta belleza y sensualidad, era la primera vez que ve__í__a a una mujer tan hermosa. La sonrisa que se dibujo en aquel hermoso rostro impacto m__á__s a Sakura que solo sinti__ó__ una ternura y emoci__ó__n en su coraz__ó__n._

— _Mi ni__ñ__a – se separo de aquel hombre para correr a abrazar a una Sakura que segu__í__a asombrada, esta mujer era m__á__s alta que ella, ya que cuando fue recibida por los brazos de aquella mujer, Sakura quedo a la altura de sus prominentes pechos y su barbilla de ella reposaba sobre su coronilla, oliendo el aroma de su cabello y sintiendo las manos de aquella mujer acariciar sus cabellos con ternura, Sakura solo pudo rodear aquel femenino cuerpo y cerrar sus ojos para recibir sus mimos. Se quedaron unos instantes de esa manera hasta que se separaron y las manos de aquella mujer sujetaron su rostro con ternura _— _déjame mirar tu rostro._

_Aquellos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos, parecían desnudar su alma, detallaban cada centímetro de su rostro._

— _¡__Ares! Mira tiene mis ojos – dijo emocionada. __¿__Hoy era el d__í__a de las sorpresas? Sakura se inclino un poco a la derecha para ver al hombre que ya no portaba su casco y dejaba mirar aquel hermoso y varonil rostro, de cabellos ondulados y que le llegaban al hombro de un color rojo como la sangre, con unos ojos de color avellana tan claros que pod__í__an competir con un amanecer espectacular pero a pesar de todo de una penetrante mirada, su cuerpo era atlético y ten__í__a cicatrices en todo este, parec__í__a medir un metro noventa y siete, era m__á__s alto que ellas dos por supuesto. Ares el dios de la guerra, su padre, se encontraba frente a ella. _

— _Afrodita - su__ voz era profunda y fuerte, la hac__í__a estremecerse _—_dale su espacio._

_La diosa, hizo una mueca con el rostro, que a Sakura le pareci__ó__ adorable y sinti__ó__ como se alejaba de ella para colocarse de nuevo al lado del Dios. Sakura se quedo mirándoles por un largo rato, no ten__í__a palabras, pod__í__a imaginar mil motivos para que tales dioses se mostraran delante de ella._

— _¿__Qu__é__ hacen los dioses fuera del Olimpo? – dijo con cautela. _

— _Parece que no aciertas en el motivo por el estamos aqu__í__ \- la mirada de Ares segu__í__a sobre ella – te aclarare el motivo. Eres nuestra hija, Sakura – dijo. Sakura abri__ó__ sus ojos ante la noticia – t__ú__ eres descendiente directa del dios de la guerra y de la diosa del amor y la lujuri__a. Eres un ser inmortal_

_Sakura se le quedo mirando a los ojos en busca de alguna mentira, pero no ve__í__a nada, solo una mirada que parec__í__a una galaxia de emociones desconocidas _— _a juzgar por tu mirada parece que no estas mintiendo, pero yo no poseo ninguna talento excepcional, es m__á__s si no fuera por mi hermana Tsunade nadie notar__í__a mi existencia __en la isla__._

_Ares miro con detenimiento a su hija, alzo su mano izquierda con tranquilidad y chasqueo los dedos, provocando que el cuerpo de Sakura se entumeciera, evitando que los músculos de su t__ó__rax se ampliaran provocando la perdida de aire en sus pulmones, tirándola al suelo y viendo como con dificultad llevaba sus manos al cuello, la agon__í__a en su rostro preocupo a Afrodita, pero sab__í__a que el proceso era difícil, solo entrelazo sus manos a la altura de su pecho y cerro los ojos, ten__í__a que tener fe en su hija. Sakura se sent__í__a morir, la falta de aire y el ardor que escoc__í__a su cuerpo no le permit__í__a actuar. Durante un instante el cuerpo de Sakura se dejo de mover, pareciendo un cadáver, __pero un grito ahogado seguido de una gran bocanada de aire los saco de aquel pensamiento. _

— _¿__Qu__é__ me hiciste? – su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, le costaba hablar y poco a poco fue colocandosé de pie_

— _Te devolví __una parte de __tus dones – __Sakura alzo su cuerpo y aventó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndose obtener una gran bocanada de aire – Y no es que no seas excepcional Sakura. Te mandamos a la tierra con tus dones sellados para que pasaras desapercibida, sino más de la mitad del mundo estaría tras tu cabeza – y con un poco de recelo continuo – o de tu mano._

— _¿__Y por qu__é__ me encuentro en la tierra? Si es verdad que ustedes son mis padre__s__, mi lugar es en el Olimpo, no aqu__í__ en la tierra. _

— _Hay una profecía que te involucra – menciono, sin querer dar más explicaciones. _

— _Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, padre._

_Ares observo a su hija, era muy sabia y astuta, no ten__í__a un pelo de tonta, eso enorgulleció al dios de la guerra, m__á__s sin embargo el tiempo que se les daba a los dioses para andar sobre la tierra era muy breve y ese tiempo ya se hab__í__a agotado._

— _Debes de ir al monte Parnaso, cerca de la villa de Delfos, en Grecia – la mirada de Ares era como una coraza impenetrable, pero en aquellos ojos parec__í__a residir una gota de cari__ñ__o y anhelo por su hija. __— Ah__í__ todas tus dudas ser__á__n aclaradas. Es hora de volver Afrodita_

_Ares se giro sobre sus talones y se coloco su casco. Afrodita se coloco las manos sobre su cuello, m__á__s exactamente en la gargantilla de oro, y se la retir__ó__, se acerc__ó__ a Sakura y le tomo una de sus manos para colocarle la gargantilla. _

— _Esto te protegerá – sus miradas chocaron. Afrodita pudo leer el __temor__ y el dolor en su coraz__ó__n, la abrazo por ultima vez _— _ no dudes de que t__ú__ padre y yo te amamos. Ve a Grecia, ah__í__ nos volveremos a encontrar y aclararemos todas tus dudas – __junto sus frentes y con un roce de nariz le brindo un poco de su cariño _— _te lo prometo._

_Afrodita se alejo de ella para ir donde Ares se encontraba esperándola, giro su rostro por ultima vez para despu__é__s desaparecer volando en una halo de luz dorada. _

Fin del Flash Back

ºººººººººººº

— ¿Y qué les ha parecido el combate, Espartanos? - el anciano se encontraba sentado en su trono, mantenía su mirada fija en su copa de oro, meciendo el vino que se encontraba dentro de esta, había notado la mirada del más joven de los Espartanos en su Amazona. Dirigió su mirada a esté.

— Ha sido interesante – Fugaku veía la mirada del rey de Tebas en su hijo menor, sabía que la disputa sería grande por esa pequeña amazona, así que suspiro antes de tomar un bocado de carne y llevárselo a la boca.

Un ambiente tenso se formo en el ambiente. — ¿Acaso quieren decir algo? - cuestiono

Sasuke lo miró por unos segundo antes de abrir la boca — Danos a la Amazona, te daremos 300 piezas de oro por ella y 30 esclavos.

— ¿Crees que vendería mi pieza de diversión más valiosa por oro y esclavos? ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?

La mueca de diversión y falsedad que le brindo Sasuke al rey lo hizo rabiar en instantes. — Mejor me reservo mi comentario, señor.

— ¡Un niño no me va a venir a hablar con insolencia y menos me va a tratar como un mendigo! – rugió furioso – seré más grande que todos ustedes, pero también tengo más experiencia en batalla y no dudare en matarlos como ratas si me ofenden en mi propio reino – la cólera en los ojos del rey era inefable, dos de sus mejores generales desenvainaron sus espadas – si yo quiero, con el tronar de mis dedos – hizo el movimiento de chasquido con ellos – mis hombres pueden matarlos

— No, nos subestimes A – dijo Itachi apuntando con su espada a uno de sus generales, el hijo mayor de Fugaku era una leyenda también, era rápido y diestro con la espada y toda arma que colocaras en su mano, miles de relatos se esparcían por todo el país por sus hazañas – Tampoco seas tan necio como para iniciar una guerra. Sabes que Tebas caería sí inicias una guerra con Esparta.

El anciano se levanto con furia por la insolencia del joven Espartano, de su cinto tomo su espada y la empuño, sus generales avanzaron con sus espadas igual y se colocaron en posición de combate. La guardia espartana se coloco a un lado de los jóvenes hijos de su rey, esperando el momento para comenzar la batalla.

— ¡Basta! – alzo la voz Fugaku y golpeando con el puño la mesa. Todos se detuvieron, su guardia en brevedad volvió a su lugar — Sasuke, Itachi retrocedan – la mirada que les obsequio su padre no fue para nada una simple reprimenda, fue una advertencia, después dirigió su vista la rey de Tebas — ¡A! Sabes que Mikoto no dudara en traer a todo el ejercito Espartano si nos asesinas – el seguía sentado en su asiento, comiendo sus alimentos, no le temía a la guerra, para eso habían nacido, todo Espartano siempre desearía morir con una_ "bella muerte" _con un digno oponente, pero no por caprichos iban a iniciar la guerra.

El rey A solo gruño ante la verdad, matarlos en estos momentos solo daría inicio a la aniquilación de su reino y yacía más de una decada que se encontraban en relativa paz.

— Bien – dijo con resignación – quieren a la Amazona, peleen por ella.

Fugaku iba a hablar, pero su hijo se adelanto — Que así sea ¿Contra quien peleare?

El rey a hizo una mueca de satisfacción – contra mi mejor campeón, contra mi Amazona

— No pienso pelear contra ella en desventaja – las palabras de Sasuke irritaron al Rey, después lo pensó detenidamente, tal vez él no podría matar al Espartano con sus propias manos, pero su Amazona si.

— Vayan por la amazona – le dijo a unos guardias de ahí – Fugaku espero prepares los óbolos para tu hijo cuando sea su ceremonia fúnebre.

Se dirigieron a la arena de combate. El rey A se encontraba del otro lado en las gradas, uno de sus generales se acerco y le dio unas espadas gemelas, el las tomo y las aventó a la arena de combate, Fugaku miró la acción, después giró y miro a su hijo más pequeño hablar con su hermano.

— Sasuke – su hijo se giro para mirarlo – ten cuidado, te estas enfrentando a una hija de Dioses, pero no tengas piedad.

Su hijo asintió y se giró para bajar a donde se encontraba la reja que daba para la arena, su hermano mayor le siguió. Se retiro la capa, su hermano le paso su lanza. Itachi sonreía mientras veía a su hermano pequeño ajustarse los brazales y después tomar su espada.

— Cuida que no te mate - se burlo su hermano, para después cerrarse la reja dejando a Sasuke dentro de la arena de combate.

Del otro lado de la arena la reja contra lateral se abría dejando ver a una pequeña mujer, los guardias jalaban de sus cadenas intentando mantenerla presa y quieta, pero está de dos movimientos mando a volar a los guardias por los aires, un guardia tembloroso y pequeño se acerco para liberar los grilletes de sus muñecas.

Cuando fue liberada Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, haciendo crujir su cuello por la tensión de este y moviendo en forma circular sus muñecas para liberarlas igual, Sasuke la miraba con parsimonia, una vez lista se agacho para recoger las espadas que se encontraban en el suelo cerca de ella, corrió al ataque, rápida y precisa, chocó sus espadas con Sasuke. La pelea era letal, golpes y patadas se dirigían el uno al otro, ambos se esquivaban y se hacían uno que otro corte. Sasuke parecía predeterminar cada ataque, golpee y embestida de ella, Sakura movía las espadas de manera experta, el último choque de espadas dejo a Sakura con una espada apuntando con la punta de su espada a su garganta y la segunda sobre sus testículos y Sasuke con la hoja de la espada sobre la garganta de Sakura, ambos se encontraban en un empate.

Sasuke estaba emocionado y sonreía como un desquiciado frente a ella, mientras ella solo la fulminaba con la mirada.

* * *

Hasta la próxima.

Déjenme un Review si les gusto o no el capítulo, sé que tengo que mejorar, pero espero disfruten mi fantasía :))


	3. Chapter 3

Sé que me atrase en presentarles los capítulos, pero eran época de exámenes y entrega de trabajos finales, por eso en compensación por el tiempo de abandono les presentaré 2x1.

:)) Espero disfruten y me dejen un comentario, si les gusta o no.

* * *

Llevaban dieciséis horas combatiendo, el choque de espadas iba y venía, era una pelea muy pareja. Por momentos Sakura le tomaba la ventaja y parecía ya dar por terminado el combate, pero Sasuke no se lo permitía ya que retomaba el ritmo de la pelea y seguía peleando con ferocidad. O era por otros momentos en los que Sasuke golpeaba con fuerza a su contrincante, haciendo tamborilearse, la acorralaba contra alguna esquina y cuando ya iba asestar el golpe que le daría la victoria, Sakura realizaba una maniobra que le permitía alejarse de él y recuperar el aire.

Sasuke respiraba agitado, ya no portaba su capa, tenía una gran herida sobre su pecho, esta seguía sangrando, tenía otra herida sobre su ceja izquierda que de igual manera sangraba en grandes cantidades que le impedía ver, su labio inferior estaba roto y dos líneas de sangre descendían por las comisuras estas, estaba repleto de rasguños y heridas superficiales.

Sakura se encontraba hincada, respiraba igual de agitada que Sasuke, sostenía en su mano izquierda una de sus espadas, la otra yacía lejos de ella, tenía rasguños y heridas superficiales sobre sus brazos y sus piernas, tal vez una herida que ella pensaba que requería tratamiento era la de su costado izquierdo cerca de sus caderas.

Sasuke sonreía complacido, era una digna oponente tal vez podría suplantar a su hermano, él era otro digno oponente, pero esté pronto asumiría el comando por completo de la guardia espartana y la selección, el reclutamiento, el entrenamiento eran actividades que consumirían el tiempo de su hermano, además de que pronto tendría que buscar esposa, casarse y tener hijos, él también debía tomar la responsabilidad de una esposa y una familia, pero prefería custodiar los limites del reino de Esparta por el momento, y tampoco estaba interesado en ninguna de las espartanas, pero ella despertaba un hormigueo en toda su piel y estomago, le hacía sentir energético y ponía su corazón a mil, pelear con ella, ¡Por los dioses! era… tal vez con el tiempo, ella...

Sakura le devolvió la misma sonrisa complacida, su sangre vibraba de emoción y adrenalina ante él, su estilo de combate era único y la sangre del Dios de la guerra aullaba de jubilo por sus venas ante tal rival, matarle sería un desperdicio ya que se complementaba con él, sería su nuevo juguete, uno al cual tenía prohibido matar si es que quería seguir jugando con él.

Durante unos minutos más ambos recuperaron el aliento.

— Te propongo algo – Sakura le miró esperando que continuara – Si pierdes deberas venir con nosotros a Esparta.

Sakura lo medito por un momento, sus ojos jade miraban directo a los ónix, parecía ver una especie de aura alrededor de él, una de color violeta-rojiza. ¿Qué mierda era eso?._ Ju-ju, eso mi querida niña, es el deseo y la lujuria. Él muere por tenerte entre sus brazos._ Sakura se asombró y después se sonrojo. _Madre no es momento para meter tus ideas en mi cabeza. _

— Y si yo ganó, deberas quedarte a mi lado, peleando – Fugaku e Itachi se sorprendieron, ambos se voltearon a ver y dirigieron su vista a la arena de combate. También del otro lado, en el otro balcón el rey A y su guardia se encontraban sorprendidos, ellos jamás se imaginaron semejante pelea, pensaron que después de unas dos horas el Espartano caería muerto bajo la espada de la Amazona, pero ambos eran tan excelentes guerreros que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. – hasta que me aburra de ti y te mate.

Fugaku iba a replicar desde las gradas, pero otra vez su hijo menor se le adelanto — Hecho

Sakura sonrió, se levanto a la par con él, ambos comenzaron a caminar para reiniciar el combate, Sasuke piso la punta de su espada, la cual giro en el aire y la sostuvo con su mano derecha, Sakura sintió un espasmo sobre su vientre – ¡Dioses! esté hombre se veía imponente – realizo la misma maniobra que él y cogió un escudo con su mano izquierda, ambos corrieron al encuentro, Sasuke alzo su espada por encima de su cabeza y Sakura se protegió con su escudo. El impacto del metal rechino lastimando los oídos de algunos espectadores. Continuaron enfrascado en el combate una vez más, durante varias horas.

En un momento, Sakura volvió a tomar la ventaja sobre la batalla, desarmo al joven espartano y comenzó a embestirle intentando herirle, este solo contaba con sus brazales para defenderse, choco sus espadas con los brazales del Uchiha nuevamente, se encontraba en total desventaja y eso enorgullecía a Sakura, podría vencerle estaba segura.

A que miraba desde su balcón ya estaba harto de la situación, está batalla no terminaría hasta que uno de los dos estuviera muerto. Bien, prefería matar a la Amazona que iniciar una guerra con Esparta. Le solicito un arco y flechas a sus hombres, estos se lo dieron sin preguntar, nadie preguntaba sobre las decisiones del rey porque esté al fin y al cabo terminaba haciendo lo que él quería. Cargo el arco y apunto a la espalda de la joven diosa, y disparó. Sasuke se dio cuenta y la quito del camino.

Sasuke le miró molesto, de acuerdo a los relatos de su padre, el rey A no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por el honor, la disciplina y la victoria asegurada por si mismo, no, el siempre tenía una treta para salir victorioso. Las fechas ahora iban dirigidas hacia Sasuke, esté tuvo los reflejos cual experto para esquivarlas, el rey A reía a carcajada libre ya que Sasuke parecía una liebre esquivando flechas. Sakura se aproximó al espartano y con su brazo derecho se interpuso para bloquear las flechas que iban dirigidos a esté.

— ¡A! – el grito de Sakura era de molestia total. Corrió en dirección contra el muro y golpeo tan fuerte que este se destruyo en pedazos, los que estaban sobre el balcón cayeron antes las ruinas y escombros — Ya te había dicho que no te inmiscuyeras en mis combates

De los escombros salieron el fornido rey de Tebas y su guardia personal, un hombre de piel oscura, una nariz ligeramente grande, una mirada perezosa y el pelo blanco amarillento, su cabello cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara, su nombre era Darui y el otro era un joven con el pelo un poco largo y rubio, y ojos oscuros, su nombre era C.

Estos se levantaron y se quitaron algo de polvo y escombro de sus ropas, se colocaron en posición de combate y cargaron contra los dos jóvenes guerreros. Fatal error. Después de dos horas combatiendo, Sakura y Sasuke ya se habían deshecho de Darui y C, ambos estaban inconscientes bajo un mar de su propia sangre, y ahora cargaron contra el rey de Tebas. Después de unos treinta minutos, la pelea seguía salvajemente, a pesar de su edad A demostraba una fantástica capacidad de resistencia ante los golpes y embistes de estos dos jóvenes.

_Dioses, esos dos parecían bestias sedientas de sangre_ – pensó Fugaku al ver la golpiza que le estaban propinando al rey de Tebas, si esto continuaba de esa manera lo matarían. — Itachi

Esté solo asintió y salto sobre el balcón para ir a detenerles. Sakura y Sasuke seguían enfrascados golpeando al rey A en ataques simultáneos y muy bien coordinados, ambos estaban tan sumergidos en la pelea que no sintieron al otro intruso llegar, hasta que Sasuke sintió como le jalaban del brazo y lo mando lejos rodando por el suelo e inmovilizo a Sakura en el suelo, pero está con el corazón a mil por hora se giro sobre su mismo punto para quedar mirándose con aquel otro sujeto, se movió abruptamente que consiguió enroscar sus piernas al cuello y con una maniobra se lo quito de encima, ambos se levantaron de manera rápida, Itachi desenvainó su espada y Sakura sostuvo su pequeña daga que tenía atada a su pierna, ambos se esquivaban, en ocasiones hacían intercambios de armas y en ocasiones solo se empujaban, no se podían herir, Itachi también era excelente guerrero, se enfrascaron una vez más en un combate donde ambos se apuntaron directo a la garganta, un solo movimiento y ambos se degollarían.

Itachi retiro la espada de su cuello — Lo siento – alzo sus manos en rendición, guardo su espada en el cinto — Solo quería evitar que lo mataran.

Sakura le miró con desconfianza. Su padre bendecía mucho a los Espartanos en el arte de la guerra. Ella también retiro su daga y la guardo donde siempre la mantenía, en sus piernas.

Sasuke que se mantenía sentado en la arena, era sorprendente esa mujer, combatir contra su hermano y él era una hazaña digna de respeto, no todos salían casi ilesos en los combates, escucho como se abrían las rejas y diviso toda la guardia y su padre aproximarse hacia él, se levanto consumo cuidado, le dolían varios músculos de su cuerpo.

Su padre le observo de arriba abajo — Tu madre va a matarte en cuanto te vea esas heridas. – Sasuke le sonrió de lado. Se aproximaron a donde estaba el rey de Tebas.

El rey de Tebas se encontraba sangrando, estaba tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, Fugaku le miro largamente, A todavía seguía jugando con trampas — Ahora si te dieron una paliza.

— La amazona se vendrá con nosotros – informo Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño molesto — Yo no iré con ustedes – cruzo los brazos debajo de su pecho — nunca perdí nuestro combate.

Sasuke pateo los talones de Sakura provocando que está cayera de lleno al suelo, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro acompañado del quejido. Abrió los ojos y noto la lanza de Sasuke apuntando a su cuello, Sakura lo miró de mala gana, él se alzo de hombros importándole poco su método para ganarle — Te vencí

Los curanderos llegaron y se llevaron al rey A, C y Darui para darles tratamiento lo más pronto posible. Sasuke se inclino en el suelo y sujeto a Sakura de las piernas y la espalda, cargando con ella. Su padre y su hermano se adelantaron con la guardia Espartana mientras él cargaba con Sakura.

— Sabes que no estoy herida ¿Verdad?

— Si, lo se – le dijo esté. Sakura se acomodo mejor en el pecho de Sasuke.

— Por cierto tendré que salir de viaje cuando esté en Esparta, tengo una tarea que cumplir.

Sasuke la miro enfadado, pero esta ya había cerrado sus ojos, deseaba descansar unas horas.

Al siguiente día…

Todos se encontraban en la puerta del reino de Tebas, los Espartanos montaban sus caballos, y los principales estaban de frente despidiéndose unos con otros. El rey A tenía un vendaje sobre su brazo izquierdo hasta su hombro y utilizaba una madera como apoyo, Darui tenía vendada de su nariz hasta su quijada, su pierna derecha estaba vendada y C solo tenía vendado el tórax y ambos antebrazos.

— No olvidare esto amazona – le dijo muy molesto A – recuerda que se llegar a la Isla de Temiscira

Sakura se aproximo a él, rápidamente y le plantó cara — Recuerda que me vine contigo por cuenta propia, si vas a la Isla, mi hermana Tsunade no tendrá tanta piedad como yo la he tenido contigo

El rey A le arrugo la nariz y le mostró los dientes apretados. Sakura lo miro fijamente desafiándole. Fugaku le dio una mirada a su hijo menor, este sobre su caballo se acerco a Sakura por quien se agacho para sostenerla de su cintura a la Amazona y la subió a su caballo. Está solo le miró de mala gana. Comenzaron a andar, solo Fugaku y dos guardias más se quedaron a esperarles.

El rey Fugaku se giro para despedirse — Nos veremos luego A, le mandare tus saludos a Mikoto.

ºººººººº

Llevaban dos días cabalgando, el camino a Esparta era largo, todavía faltaban un día y medio para llegar. Sasuke se encontraba todo el rato callado nunca hablaba, se estaba comenzando a desesperar por su actitud tan fría. Se bajo del caballo, tanto tiempo andar en esté la iba a cansar de sobre manera, comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

_Sakura._ El susurro del viento acaricio el lóbulo de su oreja y la fuerza de esté la hizo girarse hacia la dirección. Sasuke detuvo su andar para mirarla, parecía buscar algo con la mirada, iba a sostenerla del brazo para girarla y continuar su camino, cuando ella se alejo de él y dio un silbido.

La guardia Espartana se detuvo y todo el mundo dirigió su atención al sonido. Minutos pasaron, cuando el galopé de un caballo se escuchó a lo lejos y una fuerte ventisca ondeo con fuerza sus capaz, los guardias agacharon la mirada y se sostuvieron con fuerza de sus lanzas para evitar ser arrasados por la fuerte ventisca, solo los Uchiha y Sakura vieron aterrizar al ser sobre la tierra. Pegaso, el hermoso caballo de color blanco y con alas hizo acto de presencia. Los Espartanos quedaron impresionados ante la magnifica bestia.

Relincho inquieto por demasiada presencia humana a su alrededor, así que Sakura alzo sus manos para calmarlo, el caballo se acerco con cautela hacía ella, la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de la joven diosa al sentir el contacto del pelaje de la criatura fue cautivadora, este se mostró dócil ante ella

Esta vez si la detuvo, sosteniéndola de su brazo — No puedes irte, eres una prisionera de Esparta.

— Yo nunca seré prisionera Espartano.

— No permitiré que te vayas – a preto la mandíbula molesto.

La mirada ónix se clavo en la jade.

Fugaku suspiró resignado, si su hijo intentaba cortejar a la joven diosa lo estaba arruinando todo, iba hablar para sosegar el ambiente, pero Sasuke sujeto con más fuerza el brazo de Sakura, quien soltó un quejido lastimero, entonces el caballo avanzó peligroso hacia ellos, rugiendo y relinchando en molestia por lo sucedido, alzó sus patas delanteras y desplegó sus alas causando que Sasuke soltara el brazo y se colocó enfrente de Sakura para protegerla, sacudió su cabeza y miró directo a Sasuke.

Estos dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Sasuke sujeto con fuerza su lanza, retando al ser mitológico. Sakura cerro sus ojos, Sasuke era un guerrero de cabo a rabo, hasta con un caballo legendario quería combatir, suspiró y acarició el lomo del caballo, el cual volteo su cabeza y comenzó a mover su cola en alegría.

— Volveré – abrió sus ojos para mirarle – lo prometo.

— No – sentenció Sasuke, necio – no puedes irte.

— Espartano – gruño en molestia

— ¿Cómo piensas volver si no conoces el camino a Esparta? No iras.

Sakura respiró profundo, su paciencia se estaba poniendo a prueba, este Espartano estaba jugando mucho con su suerte, tal vez mantenerlo vivo para diversión propia, ya no le resultaba tan atractiva la idea.

— ¡Hey! – Fugaku le brindo una mirada de suplica – déjalo acompañarte, sino se enfrascarán en un combate de dos o tres días, perderán nada más el tiempo.

Sakura desvió su mirada del hombre y acaricio un poco más a Pegaso y después le montó, esté alzo sus patas y desplegó sus alas, se inclino cerca de una de las orejas del animal, susurrándole, calmándolo, y ambos voltearon a ver a Sasuke.

— ¿Estás esperando una invitación para subir? – Sasuke le gruño y camino con su lanza y escudo en manos – sin armas Espartano

Itachi rio ante la actitud de estos dos, sin duda podrían ser una gran pareja en un futuro y sí el destino y la Diosa Deméter les bendecían, sus sobrinos serían hermosos. Se acerco a su hermano y esté le dio su escudo y la lanza, pero no le entrego su espada.

— Un espartano jamás viaja desarmado, esa es una ley inquebrantable – subió en Pegaso y se agarro fuertemente de las caderas de la joven diosa. Sakura se sonrojo un poco, desvió la mirada de los Espartanos, dio una leve espiración para calmarse y apretó con fuerza las crines del caballo.

— Volveremos para mañana en el atardecer – les avisó con los talones golpeo en los costados del caballo, indicándole que ya se podían ir, Pegaso volvió a desplegar sus alas y comenzó a correr rumbo al oeste, aleteo sus alas provocando fuertes ventiscas y comenzó a volar.

Después de un rato y de un largo silencio.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Al monte Parnaso en Delfos – Sasuke se sorprendió – Vamos al templo de Apolo.

Después de unas horas de viaje, ambos divisaron el monte a lo lejos, el templo se alzaba casi sobre la punta de este, pero sería imposible, ya que el monte tenía una forma irregular en su punta y solo sobre las superficies inferiores se podía ver el templo, Sakura movió las crines de Pegaso a la izquierda y golpeo sobre su cuello indicándole el lugar donde descender.

— Espérame aquí – le ordeno Sakura, pero esté le miró de mala gana – te quedaras con Pegaso – la mirada continuaba – ¿Cómo voy a huir o siquiera pensar en irme a otro lado, si tu tienes a Pegaso? No seas irracional, Espartano

— Hm – desvió su mirada lejos del jade – no tardes.

Sakura suspiró y comenzó a caminar por el prado verde, subió cerca de la cima del monte, donde se encontraba un patio de mármol y tierra con trece piedras enormes, sin figuras, ni forma, solo grandes piedras. Había una inscripción sobre una de estas, era griego antiguo:

"_Βάλτε το αίμα σας και μιλήστε, γιος θεών"_

_[derrama tu sangre y habla, hijo de dioses.]_

Sakura tomo la daga sobre la palma de su mano y corto, el dolor no le importo y derramo su sangre sobre la tierra. — Aparezcan ante mi llamado, Dioses del Olimpo.

* * *

Continua el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

2x1 por compensación a dejarlos sin capítulos por semanas.

Déjenme su Reviews, plis necesito opiniones :((

* * *

Sakura espero un tiempo, los rayos del ocaso iluminaban el paisaje de Delfos. La suave brisa ondeaba sus cabellos al son de está. Después todo ocurrió. Once figuras se aparecieron frente a ella. Seres tan bellos, hermosos y altos como gigantes. Su boca formó una "o" con los labios y en su rostro el asombro se asomó. Ella los reconocía a todos, en algún momento de su niñez se topo con ellos en la Isla de Temiscira.

El hombre que le enseño a pelear.

La dama que la arropaba cada noche antes de dormir.

El pescador que la salvó de morir ahogada.

La mujer que le hablaba de historia y el mundo.

Las doncellas que le enseñaron a utilizar el arco, el escudo y le hablaban de estrategia y casería.

El pastor que siempre le hablaba de lógica y razón.

El herrero que le regalo su primer arma.

El cantor que la arrullaba cada noche al dormir.

Y sus padres que le revelaron que ella era descendiente de dioses.

Ahí se encontraban once de los doce olímpicos.

Zeus un hombre fornido, de gran estatura, era más altos que todos los demás dioses, de largos cabellos y barba plateada, de ojos grises como el metal, portaba un rayo en la mano que con tan solo con este evoca dominio y poder, su abuelo se alzaba glorioso y galante ante ella.

Poseidón un hombre de gran estatura, a pesar de su altura como gigante se podía distinguir sus extremidades largas, y sus manos y pies eran de gran tamaño, no era fornido como su hermano pero tenía una figura atlética, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos tan azules como el océano.

Hera una bellísima mujer de ojos verde aceituna, cabellos cortos ondulados cual atardecer, rostro delicado y femenino, una figura esbelta y curvilínea que vestía un vestido de azul marino adornado por piezas de oro, portaba una corona y aretes con un diseño de pavo real.

Atenea una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos quebrados, como su padre Ares, parecían mellizos de la guerra, vestía una armadura completa con un casco en la cabeza, llevando una lanza y un escudo con la cabeza de Medusa, un Mochuelo de color blanco y manchas azules y de patas y pico de color dorado, reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Hermes un hombre de joven apariencia, tenía el cabello crespo castaño, de ojos dorados como el oro, de contextura atlético, vestía y unas sandalias con alas en los extremos de estás, llevaba una espada en su cinturón y el llevaba una falda de tela blanca, su trabajado abdomen siempre lo lucía.

Apolo un hombre tan alto como su tío Poseidón, de complexión atlética como su hermano Hermes, de cabellos rubios cual girasoles en época de primavera y unos impresionantes ojos ámbar, que brillaban con la misma intensidad que el sol, su piel era morena que contrastaba con sus cabellos, el llevaba una lira en su mano izquierda.

Artemisa una hermosa joven de cabellos plata y ojos perlados, vestía un delicado vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los talones, un cinturón con el emblema de la luna se acoplaba a sus caderas y portaba un arco y carcaj lleno de flechas de plata que colgaban en su espalda.

Hestia una mujer de complexión delgada, llevaba un vestido largo que no cubría sus hombros, su cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en un moño con algunas hojas verdes.

Hefesto un hombre pequeño, demasiado fornido, sin cabello, de ojos castaños y largas pestañas, vestía una falda de cuero y el pecho lo llevaba descubierto mostrando el vello en su pecho y espalda, tenía un mazo en la mano derecha. El fue el primero en acercarse a Sakura.

— Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, ya eres toda una mujer – hablo emocionado Hefesto mientras tomaba a Sakura de la cintura y la alzaba para mirarla mejor — ¡Tienes los ojos como Afrodita!

Hefesto la bajo y le revolvió los cabellos con la mano, mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Todos son muy altos? – cuestiono Sakura confundida, ya que recordaba que sus padres tenían una estatura humana, pero ahora todos eran gigantes.

— ¡Oh! eso – Hefesto rió y tomo su forma humanoide. Los demás le siguieron.

Hera se acercó por detrás con cautela y acaricio sus cabellos, sorprendiendo a Sakura, estos eran suaves y sedosos — Eres hermosa – sonrió satisfecha al mirar su rostro — como tú abuela.

Los demás dioses se acercaron.

— ¿Ya te casaste? – pregunto Hestia

— ¿Cómo es tu puntería con el arco? – esta vez hablo Artemisa

— ¿Ya no le tienes miedo al mar? – cuestiono Poseidón

— ¿Eres lo suficientemente veloz como para competir conmigo? – le secundo Hermes

— ¿Ya vas a tener hijos? – Sakura se sonrojo antes está última pregunta

Zeus soltó una fuerte carcajada. Y Ares sonreía de burla, por fin su hija podía ser mimada por los dioses y hasta por él.

Todos las sonrisas murieron cuando Apolo se acerco a Sakura y la tomo por la barbilla para admirar su rostro. — Tienen razón, eres demasiado hermosa – se humedeció los labios. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, podía ver una extraña aura en su tío, una de color roja y rosada. Los ojos de Apolo brillaron de deseo y excitación ante su sobrina.

— Ni siquiera lo imagines Apolo – le habló molesto. Ares se colocó enfrente de Sakura y la protegió con su cuerpo.

— Tranquilo hermano – alzo sus manos en señal de rendición, le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y se dirigió al templo – solo digo la verdad.

— Imbécil – murmuro

Zeus siguió a su hijo y los demás dioses le siguieron. Ares esperó a que su hermano ingresará al templo para acercarse a su hija, sujeto su cintura y de un gran salto se colocaron en la plataforma.

El templo de Apolo se alzaba en el centro geométrico del "témenos" sobre una plataforma tan alta que solo parecía ser visitada por los dioses. Ya que era tan alta que solo un gigante podría llegar a ella. Al ingresar el pasillo se encontraba en umbría, era ilógico ya que las columnas vistas desde fuera parecía dejar pasar los rayos del sol y esté parecía ser iluminado.

— Apolo – le indicó Zeus a su hijo. Este iba al frente así que paso una mano iluminando el gran pasillo. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrarse frente a unas puertas de oro.

— _Άνοιγμα_ [ábranse] – las pesadas puertas se comenzaron lentamente abrir de par.

Un puñado de Sacerdotes se encontraban en el gran salón, los cuales al ver a los dioses agacharon la mirada y se inclinaron para pedir disculpas y salir por las puertas traseras del cuarto. Se encontraba en este cuarto un gran estanque con agua cristalina, antorchas iluminaban el cuarto y al fondo de este se encontraba sentada una mujer sobre un suave colchón de plumas.

Ella tenía los ojos claros de color lavanda, y el pelo rubio claro que caía más allá de su cintura, llevaba finas telas de color lila sobre su cabeza, solo vestía una tela semi transparente de color mármol y llevaba adornos de oro, está se encontraba inclinada en forma de reverencia.

— Levanta la cabeza oráculo – le ordenó Zeus, los ojos grises de este intimidaron a la joven, pero recompuso su postura y mostró un semblante neutro. Alzó el rostro en dirección de Zeus sin mirarle.

Zeus mordió su dedo y de este una herida superficial surgió, dejo caer unas gotas de sangre sobre los labios de la joven.

— Aparezcan Moiras y predigan la desgracia de los Dioses. – exclamó Zeus.

El incienso se encendió y el fuego de las velas se atenuó, una brisa suave ingresó en la cámara del oráculo, el humo del incienso creo figuras que se fueron acercando a la joven, como almas en pena en busca de un cuerpo el cual poseer, ingreso el humo por su boca y nariz, el cuerpo de la joven cayó sobre la cama, parecía que se encontraba inconsciente, pero los ojos de la chica se abrieron y el emblema de Zeus se dibujo en sus pupilas. Las Moiras se encontraban dentro de su cuerpo. Tres voces se escucharon de la joven, todas hablando al mismo tiempo:

_Con la llegada del solsticio de verano, otro nuevo ciclo se ha de cumplir. _

_Pero esta vez la maldición de Kaguya traerá a sus hermanos consigo. _

_Encontrar a los iguales. _

_Encontrar a los descendientes._

_Ármenla, que sea capaz de combatir. _

_Sellen el destino con la descendiente._

_Pero si el descendiente falla, la muerte cegará a los creadores y a sus semejantes._

_El manto de Nyx cubrirá los cielos, la tierra y destruirá el inframundo._

_Y la destrucción no tendrá fin._

Las Moiras iban a retirarse, pero Ares las detuvo — Moiras – estás le miraron a través de los ojos del oráculo — espero cumplan con su palabra.

— Ya no retes al destino, Joven Dios – hablo Cloto a través del oráculo

— Ya hemos intercedido por ti en dos ocasiones – Laquesis le secundo — ya no podemos hacer otra excepción ya que el destino de tu hija ya se ha entrelazado con el de otros.

— En esta ocasión el sacrificio deberá llevarse acabó y ya veremos de quién se cortan los hilos esta vez – concluyó Átropos antes de retirarse del cuerpo de la joven.

El gran salón quedo en un terrorífico silencio. Todos meditaban la nueva profecía dictada por las Moiras. Hace diecisiete años habían predicho profecía sobre el nacimiento de Sakura y los doce vástagos de los dioses.

— ¡Esto es terrible! – la voz de Hermes se escuchaba chillona. Ares rodó los ojos ante los chillidos de su hermano — De por si no auguraba nada bueno este nuevo ciclo ¡¿y ahora sale esto?!

— No desesperes – le calmó Apolo — tenemos que pensar con detenimiento. Las profecías se pueden interpretar de distintas manera y aún así, no ser lo que interpretamos de ellas.

— Apolo tiene razón – Atenea le apoyo — si caemos presas del pánico solo fracasaremos.

— Pero ¿A que se refiere con los "_iguales_"?

Todo el mundo guardo silencio.

— Hace tiempo, cuando Kaguya nos maldijo, Zeus hablo con las Moiras y con el oráculo de Gaia, las predicciones de éstas no auguraban nada bueno para nosotros, según ellas nuestros cuerpos se volverían polvo y después a la nada, y los humanos caerían en la desgracia y bajo la guía de los hijos de Nyx, no podíamos permitirlo, se llegó a la conclusión de que teníamos que tener hijos para poder utilizar sus cuerpos o su fuerza y poder – Hera le explico – pero no podíamos tener hijos entre nosotros, sabes que esos serían seres divinos, como tú, así que no podríamos absorber su energía ya que ellos también estarían destinados a sufrir las consecuencias de la maldición de Kaguya, así que decidimos tener hijos con los mortales.

Sakura medito las palabras de su abuela. — ¿Por qué con los mortales? No estoy entendiendo.

— El oráculo habla de iguales, de personas que son descendientes, no directos, pero que comparten sangre con nosotros, se les dice iguales, porque poseen una parte de nuestro carácter y dones, todos tuvimos como un mínimo de dos hijos para asegurar la descendencia.

— ¿Ustedes también tuvieron hijos? – les cuestiono – ¿No se supone qué ustedes hicieron un voto de castidad?

Hestia, Artemisa y Atenea se miraron unas a las otras. Atenea siguió explicándole — Y no lo hicimos, nosotras hicimos un juramento y como tal no podíamos tener descendencia.

— ¿Entonces? – su mirada mostraba confusión y desconcierto.

— Tuvimos descendencia, gracias a que pudimos compartir sangre con mujeres, ellas se encargarían de llevar a nuestros hijos en su vientre – Atenea la miró largamente, su semblante se volvió serio y triste — Se supone que tú serías mi cuerpo, el oráculo te incluyo en esta ocasión como un descendiente a entregar tu fuerza y poder o tu cuerpo y a otro ser como el descendiente encargado de entregarnos la fuerza de los descendientes – Sakura no desvió la mirada – pero tu padre lo impidió al realizar un trato con las Moiras, entregándoles…

— Atenea – Ares la interrumpió. Atenea guardo silencio ante la severa mirada de éste.

Zeus intervino — Debes de entender Sakura que está tarea es una peligrosa y requiere sacrificios – le informo su abuelo – tu padre ha tomado decisiones sin mi consentimiento y alterado el ciclo por completo, no sabemos como va a terminar, ni saber si funcionará, pero eres nuestra arma y escudo y que la tarea que se te dio encargada debe ser llevada acabo o todos la padeceremos.

Zeus miró Atenea, quien solo tomo al Mochuelo y lo coloco sobre su antebrazo, comenzando a hablarle en una lengua extraña. Al concluir, el Mochuelo voló del brazo al hombro de Sakura y se quedó quieto. — Cada vez que un descendiente se encuentre frente a ti, Katsuya se posara sobre su hombro. – le explicó Atenea

— Debes de encontrar a los doce – ordenó la mirada de su abuelo le estaba dando a entender que no podía fallar, inclinó la cabeza y asintió. Zeus tomo a Hera de la cintura y desapareció en un poderoso trueno. Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo. Apolo fue uno de los últimos en desaparecer, le dedicó una mirada de deseo y anhelo a su sobrina. Ares gruño a su hermano. Al final solo quedaron Afrodita y Ares.

Afrodita se acercó a su hija y le tomo de las manos para darles un beso, la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de esta seguían ablandando el corazón de Sakura. Dirigió la vista hacia su padre, este estaba serio, sabia que Sakura exigiría explicaciones.

— ¿Por qué mi tía Atenea dice que yo debía ser su cuerpo?

— Atenea nunca debió decir eso.

— Pero lo hizo padre y quiero saber que hiciste ¿por qué motivo no seré yo su cuerpo?

— Llegué a un trato con las Moiras es lo que necesitas saber.

— Pero ¿por qué motivo? ¿es para desmanchar tu reputación? ¿es por honor?

Ares le miro molesto — ¡Haría lo que fuera para protegerte! – grito colerizado Ares. Sakura cerró la boca. Ares soltó un gruñido de frustración — Mi reputación con los dioses no me interesa recuperar, pero mis hijas… - Ares alejo la mirada. Afrodita coloco una mano sobre su hombro, brindándole su apoyo. — Ya he perdido a dos de mis hijas, no puedo perderte a ti también. – Ares desapareció después de esas palabras.

Sakura guardó silencio y después de unos minutos volteo la vista a su madre, con un millón de preguntas, todas tal vez sin respuestas.

— No le juzgues, hija – Afrodita entendía los sentimientos mejor que nadie y leer el corazón de su hija no fue difícil. — puede que tú padre sea un arrogante y mimado ante los ojos de los demás dioses, pero el se cortaría un brazo por sus hijas. – tomo sus manos y le dio un cálido beso en sus mejillas — y no dudes que yo daría todo de mi para hacerte feliz.

Desapareció. Sakura suspiro e iba dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto cuando fue detenida.

— Señorita – su voz la asustó, no sabía que ya estaba consiente, se giró para mirarla — las Moiras quieren decirte algo

— ¿Por qué razón las Moiras quisieran hablar conmigo?

— No tengo razón de ellas – su rostro era serio e inmutable – pero antes de salir de mi cuerpo, me pidieron hablar contigo, quieren dictar una profecía contigo a solas

Sakura la miró con desconfianza. — Ya no deseó más responsabilidades

— Quieras o no ellas te harán cumplir tu destino – le dijo – todos nosotros, hasta los dioses jugamos un papel en su historia, no puedes alterarlo.

— Mi padre pudo alterarlo, un poco, pero lo hizo.

— Tu padre solo cambio el destino de algunos, no el de todos. El juego sigue sobre el tablero – la joven se llevo sus manos a los oídos – ya no debemos retrasarnos más, ellas quieren hablar.

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta, se acerco a la joven y mordió su dedo e hizo el mismo procedimiento que su abuelo. Iba a recitar las palabras, pero en está ocasión todo fue distinto. La chica cerro y abrió los ojos abruptamente y el emblema de la casa de Zeus se mostró nuevamente en su pupila. El fuego del salón se apago por completo dejándolo en penumbras. Las Moiras hicieron acto de presencia al instante. Elevando el cuerpo del oráculo por los aires haciéndolo brillar para dictar la profecía. Las tres voces se escucharon a través de la delicada voz de la joven.

_Bañarse en sangre y traición._

_La sangre de los dioses se derramará._

_Quitar la vida a un dios, es tomar su lugar._

_Amigos que fueron amigos se volverán enemigos y los desconocidos se volverán aliados._

_Y ni el padre, ni el tío, ni el hermano y ni el primo lo impedirán, ya que la muerte los puede reclamar._

_Bendecido por Némesis y portador de la capa de Nyx ya no nos permitirá ver su presente y observar su futuro._

_La soledad lo acompaña, pero el escudo y la lanza lo salvaran._

_Solo una espada vencerá. _

_Los gritos de almas en pena lo cubrirán._

_Y la delgada línea entre la guerra y la muerte prevalecerá. _

_Y así el destino se cumplirá._

Las Moiras abandonaron el cuerpo del oráculo y este cayó de golpe al suelo. Los demás sacerdotes corrieron auxiliar a su oráculo.

Sakura se encontraba desconcertada. Su sangre había provocado otra nueva profecía. Y esta vez las palabras _traición_ y _sangre_ resonaban en su cabeza como si un tambor de tratará. No sabía que hacer, se encontraba confundida, necesitaba la guía de alguien con experiencia, pero nadie la tenía. ¿Cómo enfrentarse al destino si este se mostraba cruel y traicionero? ¿Cómo salvar a sus padres si ella sería la responsable de su destrucción?. Se froto la cara con resignación y frustración, cerró y abrió tantas veces sus puños que de tanta furia golpeo el suelo, creando una gran grieta en el salón. Los sacerdotes gritaron del terror y se colocaron frente al oráculo para protegerla.

Sakura dirigió su atención a la gente. _Testigos. _¿Tendría que matarlos?. Un puñado se encontraban de pie, sus piernas temblando y el sudor corría por su rostros, sirviendo de escudo para proteger a la mujer y los otros intentaban despertarla sin éxito. No, ya de por sí temblaban de miedo.

— Tienen prohibido mencionar palabra alguna de lo que ella ha profetizado – les señalo, saco su espada y les apunto con está – si me llegó a enterar que algo fue revelado, volveré y los mataré.

Salió del templo y de un salto bajo de la gran plataforma. Caminó por los pastizales verdes de los alrededores del Templo de Apolo, hasta seguir el camino que le guiaba hasta Sasuke y Pegaso. Los vio a lo lejos. Detuvo su andar. ¿Y sí Sasuke era un descendiente? ¿Y si él era el representante de su padre en la tierra? No lo dudaba ya que tenía una gran técnica de combate. Soltó un suspiró de resignación y de miedo. Tendría que tomar su vida, eso era claro, el problema es que no quería, amaba pelear contra él, discutir por cualquier tontería con él, incluso ella deseaba que si traicionaba y se bañaba con la sangre de todos como dictaba la ultima profecía, esperaba que Sasuke se mantuviera a su lado para seguir desafiándole en combate y pelear hasta que le venciera. Ambos amaban la guerra con fervor y locura. El era un gran compañero.

Llego a unos metros donde ambos se encontraban esperándola. Ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que Sasuke acariciaba el hocico de Pegaso y esté parecía gustoso de recibir los mimos del Espartano. Espero que Katsuya se posará en el hombro de Sasuke, pero esta solo lo miró por un largo tiempo y giró su cabeza de lado. Sakura suspiró de alivió. Mínimo no tendría que matarlo y entregarlo de sacrificio a los dioses — Vámonos – les hablo para sorprenderlos, Sasuke asintió ante su orden y ambos montaron a Pegaso y partieron rumbo a Esparta.

Pasaron toda la noche en vuelo, en un silencio incomodo. Sakura no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de las profecías y Sasuke no era alguien que fuera hablando a diestra y siniestra, si ella quería contarle algo le escucharía gustoso.

A la entrada del reino de Esparta se encontraba una guardia con Itachi esperándolos.

— ¿Y cómo les fue? – pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Sasuke le contestó pero Sakura se quedó muda e impresionada.

Katsuya dejó el hombro de Sakura para posarse en el hombro de Itachi.

Había encontrado al primer descendiente.

* * *

Espero entregarles pronto el próximo capitulo :))


End file.
